Computing systems may experience errors associated with software and hardware components or devices. As appreciated by the skilled artisan, such errors (e.g., uncorrectable errors) may prompt the system processor or controller (e.g., central processing device or CPU) of the computing system to perform a system-wide reset to reset various components or devices throughout the computing system. Unfortunately, data indicating the nature and details of the error experienced may be lost in the reset of the components, adversely impacting diagnostic evaluation of the computing system.